Anthony Prince
Anthony Prince (1963-2013) also known as Gay Tony is the secondary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V: Michael De Santa. Early Life Tony Prince was born in the Midwest in 1958 (although he claims to have been born in 1963) and grew up in Dukes. According to the Maisonette 9 website, "as a young boy he wandered to the Humboldt River and dreamed of living on the other side (in Algonquin) so he would no longer be considered bridge and tunnel". He also used to play in front of the Monoglobe and would sometimes stare into it, wondering what life was like in different countries. He is ashamed of his Dukes background, and it's hinted during the beginning of Departure Time that he doesn't speak to his parents anymore. He says, "In my day, gay guys used to be lonely, needy, and lost. Now, they're all in relationships!". Tony would have gone to college as early as 1975, though he did not focus on his studies. His first experience working at a nightclub came from being in the cloakroom and eventually the front door of Elephant in the mid-1980s, until a fire caused it to shut down. The first club Tony opened for himself was PUDDLE, a rave venue famously located in a converted mortuary, until it was shut down when Tony was arrested for tax evasion in 1985, spending 3 months in jail. According to Luis, Tony also first earned the nickname "Gay Tony" in 1985 - as the nickname suggests, Tony became openly homosexual by the time he was 27. Height Of Career and Reputation According to the Maisonette 9 website, Tony's next club (and first gay club) was Thunder in 1986 which was later renamed 2 Backed Beast and was eventually shut down by the city. At the height of his career, he also owned the clubs Peacock, Platonic Fury and Cox. In 1996, he was arrested for possession of cocaine. After the failure of 2 Backed Beast, he opened Hercules in 1998. The following year, he got in trouble with the police for "public lewdness". Sometime between 1998 and 2003, the counterpart straight club in Tony's portfolio, Death By Machines also burned down, after which point Tony was briefly banned from opening new venues. Maisonette 9 Ownership and Personal Struggles In 2003 his hiatus ended and he was allowed to open Maisonette 9, but still came under heavier scrutiny for his club's policies on safety, age-checking and drug use.1 Sometime after opening the club, he met Gracie Ancelotti, a mob daughter who once failed to get inside Maisonette 9 but was granted a membership after befriending Gay Tony (as Gracie tells Niko Bellic in "I'll Take Her"). Gay Tony would later be heavily in debt to her father. In 2005, Gay Tony hired Luis Lopez as a doorman and bouncer for Hercules. They quickly form a father-son-like relationship (Luis having been abandoned by his father, and Tony being unlikely to ever have children due to his age and orientation), although Tony later admits to Luis, "I only hired you because I thought you were dumb". Gay Tony had been dating a yoga instructor long-term before meeting his boyfriend Evan Moss. Gracie and Evan first got him hooked on painkillers and cocaine, according to Luis, and by 2008 Tony had been to rehab five times. He also gained world-famous heiress Cloe Parker as a best customer and casual friend. Like Gracie, Cloe uses a lot of cocaine and influences Tony down a similar path. Tony once confides in Luis during I luv LC "Oh my god, 45 years old and I get my kicks doing blow with 17 year old kids whose only claim to fame is that people know better what their vagina looks like than their face. I should be sent to prison, shouldn't I?". Despite minor legal and personal trouble Tony is said to be the 20 year reigning king of Liberty City night life. During the Events Of Grand Theft Auto IV Luis must work for Tony's loan sharks, Rocco Pelosi and Mori Kibbutz. Because of his debt Tony is interested in selling off Maisonette 9, sometimes even resorting to fraud (such as pretending to sell the club to two people at once, and briefly considering setting up a Ponzi scheme). Luis works on the side for two men, Yusuf Amir and Ray Bulgarin, who Tony considers serious potential buyers because of their extreme wealth. However, Luis hides this from Tony and goes so far as to lie to Tony about his activities at least twice. Tony sees a last chance to pay off his debts in buying and selling some $2 million diamonds for a small profit. When Luis, Tony and his boyfriend Evan go to buy the diamonds from a cook at the Platypus, they are all ambushed by the Lost biker gang, resulting in the death of Evan (who Luis instructed to go a separate way and stash the diamonds at Maisonette 9). Before this, Gracie and Evan had gotten Tony back on drugs. Shortly after, Luis manages to recover the diamonds after he ambushes a deal between Johnny (who ambushed them), Niko and Isaac Roth. He meets Ray Bulgarin after this event, who later claimed that Luis and Tony conspired against him by buying the diamonds - by chance, the cook had stolen them from him. He executes the cook, then sends a team of assassins after Luis, who manages to escape. Gracie Ancelotti is kidnapped soon after, and the kidnappers demanded the diamonds back from Giovanni Ancelotti in exchange. Luis and Tony safely exchange the diamonds for Gracie, which resulted in Tony losing out on $2 million but apparently remaining at peace with the Ancelotti family. However, during the resulting shootout, the diamonds are thrown onto a passing truck, and thus both parties leave empty-handed. Bulgarin successfully persuades Ancelotti to have Tony killed, who ironically chooses Luis as the one to shoot Tony in exchange for his own life. Luis briefly considers shooting Tony before turning the gun on Rocco (shooting his uncle, allowing Rocco to flee because of his connections). Within minutes, Bulgarin's men ambush Maisonette 9 in hopes of killing Luis and Tony, which they fail to do after a violent shootout. Finally, Luis destroys a shipment of heroin during a bloody shootout at Funland, kills Bulgarin's right-hand man and, with the help of Yusuf, makes it to the airport and successfully kills Bulgarin, blowing up his private jet before it leaves the country. Afterwards, Luis and Tony meet at the Monoglobe with Yusuf and celebrate their victory. Shortly before their meeting, a hobo found the lost diamonds in a trash can, and ran off, laughing gleefully. Tony may or may not have finally sold Maisonette 9 to Yusuf Amir, who sought to franchise it all over the world, even in Pakistan and on the moon (saying he was quite serious about this). Tony tells Yusuf that "the club is all about the people," and after Yusuf expresses apathy by saying, "You can whip out your dick and piss on them!" Tony instead tells him that he would be very qualified to own the club. After The Ballad of Gay Tony is complete, Tony cannot be contacted further. He often spoke of his intentions to move to an extremely secluded getaway spa town, saying his life in Liberty was too stressful (even though he says this at the very height of his financial problems, and could have reconsidered). During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Michael De Santa In 2013, Tony created the Prince Family, which has since became part of the Commission and made Luis his underdon. Tony along with Luis, goes to Los Santos to expand their night club buisness. Tony employs Michael to do some jobs for him, such as eliminate members of the Messina family and the leader of the Feudal Yakuza Henry Deus. Tony along with Luis betrays Michael in North Yankton and tries to have him killed. Tony along with Luis was later killed by Michael. Mission Appearances *Tony and Prince *Aztecas (post mission call) *Sicilian Gambit (boss) *Taking In The Trash (boss) *Car's A Guy's Best Friend (boss) *Out Of Commission (boss) *Ivan The Not So Terrible (boss) *Dining Out (boss) *Yakuza Problem (boss) *Return To North Yankton (betrayal) *Amanda And Yusuf (post mission message) *You Forget A Thousand Things (killed/Successful Ending) *The Grip (killed/Failed Ending) Category:Characters Category:Main characters